Lost Loves
by Cordys Angel
Summary: In a house where nothing is as it seems, can the Fang Gang solve the mystery before history starts repeating itself?
1. You Must Be Those Investigators

Author: Cordy's Angel Title: Lost Loves Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: None Pairing: A/C F/G and F/W  
  
Summary: In a house where nothing is as it seems, can the Fang Gang solve the mystery before history starts repeating itself.  
  
Feedback: Buffy: Feedback? Willow: Yes Please!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them that privilege goes to Joss and David who get to work with them all day long! By the way if you are Joss or David or anyone connected with the show for that matter and like our ideas drop us a line the email addresses are up the top!  
  
Distribution: Again if you're connected with the show, you already know, addys at the top, everyone else, just ask we don't bite.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey Ya'll its me jilly_bean6...Back for another wild story! ENJOY!!  
  
Angeliccordy here! Told you we'd be back, well I don't think I did, but you can't get rid of us that easily. Thanks to everyone of you who sent us feedback on our last story 'Family Affair.' We loved it! So here we are again, with our second story together 'Lost Loves' read, review and ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter One: 'You Must Be Those Investigators.'  
  
It had been, yet another, unbelievably slow night at Angel Investigations. Cordy hadn't had a vision in a day or so and the walk in clients seemed to be nonexistent. They each slouched here and there around the old Hyperion Hotel, boredom slowly overtaking them. Even Angel, who was very rarely affected by the boredom bug, was finding sitting around the hotel far from relaxing. However, the sound of the old wooden doors slowly creaking open, had everyone sitting anxiously on the edge of their seats.  
  
From behind the large, solid doors appeared a young couple in their early twenties. Timidly they made their way towards the awaiting members of Angel Investigations.  
  
'Is.Is this Angel Investigations?' asked the young man.  
  
'Yes, can we help you?' Wesley asked, taking his role as leader.  
  
'We hope so.' The young woman replied.  
  
'What seems to be the problem?' asked Angel.  
  
'You specialise in the supernatural?' the young man asked, making sure he had the right place.  
  
'The more supernatural the better in our books.' Cordy spoke up.  
  
'Why don't you take a seat.' Wesley said leading them to the couch.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Now, if you'd like to tell us what seems to be the problem we can see how we can help.' Wesley said sitting down opposite them. Cordelia grabbed a notebook and pen.  
  
'Well, we recently came into ownership of an old house that belonged to a dear friend. We decided to move in and had all of our belongings sent to the house. We moved in a day or two ago, and that's when things started happening.'  
  
'What things?' asked Gunn.  
  
'Well, we heard voices in the middle of the night and things have been moved. And on more than one occasion we have seen a woman dressed in, what seems to be, maybe 17th century clothing wandering aimlessly around the house.'  
  
'It sounds like a standard haunting, however, we will have to see the house in question before we make such a judgement.' Wesley said speaking up.  
  
'Of course, we've packed a bag and will be staying with relatives for a few days, so the house is yours.'  
  
'We'll get to work right away.'  
  
Handing Wesley an envelope, he spoke up. 'All the information you need is in here. What little history we have about the house and the address, the groundskeeper will let you in tomorrow evening, and then he's off to visit family so you will be alone in the house. Our contact numbers are also in there so you can reach us when you need to.'  
  
After saying their goodbyes the couple left and Angel Investigations got to work. Wesley and Fred hit the books, researching the paranormal, while Cordy did an Internet search on the old house. And Angel and Gunn started packing up a few weapons if the occasion called for it. After all ghosts might not be all that they run into.  
  
After their late night researching session and coming up with very little information, they all went home, got a few hours sleep and packed a few things. They had no idea how long they would be in the house, so it was better to be prepared. They all met back at The Hyperion early the next evening and crammed into the GTX convertible.  
  
The house was located in a small town named Carlisle, but upon arriving they noticed that the house was far from any others. If walked it would take a least twenty minutes before you would come across anything that could be classed as civilisation. It was fairly dark now as Angel pulled the car up through the big iron gates that surrounded the grounds. They all exited the car and looked up at the house looming over them, the wind had picked up and it looked as if a storm was heading their way.  
  
'You must be those investigators.' Came a gruff, husky voice.  
  
Startled they all jumped toward where the voice had come from. A man in his late fifties early sixties, stood at the gate holding a shovel, dressed in trousers, a shirt and a padded jacket. Wearing a flat cap and a pair of green wellington boots that finished off the groundskeeper's ensemble.  
  
'Ah, yes, we're Angel Investigations, you were expecting us.' Wesley spoke up.  
  
The groundskeeper looked at them.  
  
'A strange bunch aren't ya.'  
  
'We get the job done.' Gunn said suddenly feeling very defensive.  
  
'No doubt you will, that's what they all say at first.'  
  
'Who say?' asked Angel.  
  
'Just the owners before hand. They move in and that's when the trouble starts, they say they can handle what goes on inside that house,' he said glancing at the house, 'but they always move out and sell up.'  
  
'You worked here, for the previous owners?' Wesley asked.  
  
'For some of them, but I don't want to know what goes on in there. I'm paid to keep the grounds, I don't ask questions.'  
  
The groundskeeper then turned and started walking towards the house.  
  
'Get your things, I'll show you in.'  
  
Gunn went and opened the trunk and started unloading the bags.  
  
'I'm not sure about this guys, I mean, yeah I lived in another dimension for five years, that was run by demons but I didn't have an option there.' Fred yammered on.  
  
'It's okay Fred, I live with a ghost remember, sure he isn't evil and chasing tenants out of their homes. Although his mother did try and kill me, on more than one occasion.'  
  
'Thanks Cordy, you've been a real help.' Said Fred as she started to worry more.  
  
'What I mean is, we have Angel with us, super vamp an all. And a bag full of weapons.' She said pointing to Angel who smiled.  
  
'Thanks, I do feel better know.' She said smiling.  
  
'Glad I could help.' Cordy replied.  
  
'Well we'd better get going.' Said Gunn as they followed the groundskeeper into the house.  
  
'Hey I'm super vamp.' Angel said to Gunn, smiling again.  
  
'Man, Wesley's right, you are a dork.'  
  
'Hey.' Angel said stopping while the rest of them carried on.  
  
They entered the house through a large solid oak door, that creaked with age as it was slowly pushed open.  
  
'Man, it looks like we just walked onto the set of one of those cheesy horror flicks.' Gunn whispered to the group.  
  
They continued inside the house where the entrance led into a large lobby where a piano sat as the main feature, along with an enormous fireplace. A candelabra sat on top of the piano as the only light in the room.  
  
'There isn't any electricity as the storm blew the power a day ago. There are plenty of candles around though, out the back in the kitchen. And the logs for the fire wood are outside the kitchen door.'  
  
'Ah, yes thank you.' Wesley said as they followed the groundskeeper further into the house.  
  
'Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your rooms.' He walked up the grand staircase, holding the candelabra high as the others followed.  
  
They walked along a dark corridor, lit only by the candles that were guiding them through the house. They soon stopped outside of a door.  
  
'There are three rooms here, next to each other, the others are a little further away.'  
  
'Why don't we three take these rooms and get settled in.' Wesley said as he and Gunn picked up Fred's bags.  
  
'Sure go ahead.' Cordy replied, as she and Angel followed the groundskeeper to their rooms.  
  
They walked up a small flight of steps at the end of the corridor and took a right turn, where they stopped outside of a large door.  
  
'This was the Mistress's suite, it joins on to another room right next door and there's a shared bathroom.' He said lighting some of the candles in the room.  
  
Cordelia could hardly believe her eyes, the room was beautiful. It had big deep maroon drapes that swept across the window and gracefully piled at the floor. In the centre of the room, against the far wall was a huge four- poster bed, with similar drapes as the window. There was also an antique dressing table with a mirror and a stool covered in the same drapes. They carried on into the joining bathroom, which was sophisticated and much bigger than Cordelia could have ever dreamed. The joining bedroom was much like the first only the drapes were different in colour and design.  
  
'I hope you find everything to your liking. If that will be all, I shall be leaving.' The groundskeeper said turning to them.  
  
'Everything's fine, thank you for your help.' Angel said as the old man left the room, shutting the doors behind him.  
  
'Oh my god can you believe this!' Cordy yelled as she grabbed Angel in a bear hug.  
  
'It's definitely something isn't it.' He said looking down at her as she let go.  
  
'Which room do you want?' she asked him.  
  
'Which room do you want?' he asked back.  
  
'The first one, is that okay?'  
  
'Go ahead.'  
  
'Thank you.' She said as she ran into her room, lay down on the bed and sighed. She could get use to this.  
  
'Maybe we should go see how the other's are settling in, they don't know where our rooms are.' Angel said.  
  
'Sure.' Said Cordy as she picked up a candle and they left the room.  
  
In the three rooms they had found candles had already been lit for their arrival. Wesley and Gunn had each taken an end room, placing Fred safely between the two. And she certainly wasn't complaining. Their rooms we're tastefully decorated, each holding a large bed and dressing table, also a joining bathroom. They had settled their belongings into the rooms and then all met back at Fred's room.  
  
'Maybe we should go look for Cordy and Angel.' Fred said, knowing she would be much happier when they were all together again.  
  
'I don't see why not, their rooms can't be far from here.' Wesley said as they each picked up a candelabra and exited the room.  
  
'Which way do we go?' asked Fred.  
  
'I say this way.' Gunn said pointing down the corridor.  
  
Agreeing they all made their way down the corridor and around the corner.  
  
'I'm sure this is where their rooms are.' Cordy said as they looked around the dark corridor. They had been looking for the room for the last twenty minutes and had yet to find them or their friends.  
  
'These corridors all look alike.' Angel spoke up.  
  
'Is that them over there?' she asked grabbing his arm.  
  
'Where?'  
  
'Over there.' She pointed and Angel raised the candelabra. At the end of the corridor there was a figure. She stopped walking and turned towards them.  
  
'Cordy,' Angel paused. 'I don't think that's them.' Cordelia's grip on his arm grew tighter. 


	2. So Our Ghost Has A Name

Author: Cordy's Angel Title: Lost Loves Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: None Pairing: A/C F/G and F/W  
  
Summary: In a house where nothing is as it seems, can the Fang Gang solve the mystery before history starts repeating itself.  
  
Feedback: Buffy: Feedback? Willow: Yes Please!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them that privilege goes to Joss and David who get to work with them all day long! By the way if you are Joss or David or anyone connected with the show for that matter and like our ideas drop us a line the email addresses are up the top!  
  
Distribution: Again if you're connected with the show, you already know, addys at the top, everyone else, just ask we don't bite.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: 'So Our Ghost Has A Name.'  
  
  
  
'Cordy,' Angel paused. 'I don't think that's them.' Cordelia's grip on his arm grew tighter.  
  
The figure starred at them. It was hard to tell from this distance, but a look of sorrow seemed to be displayed across her features.  
  
'Look's like we've found our ghost.' Cordy spoke up.  
  
'She meets the description we were given, however vague.' Angel replied.  
  
'So what do we do now?'  
  
'Follow her I guess, see if she leads us anywhere.'  
  
'Like to our horrible gruesome deaths?' Cordy asked.  
  
Angel turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders as they rested their foreheads on one another.  
  
'Cordy, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, you know that right?'  
  
'Yeah.' She said smiling.  
  
'That's better.' He said smiling, planting a kiss on her lips and then holding her close.  
  
'Can you believe it took us this long to get together?' Cordy asked.  
  
'Well.'  
  
'What do you mean, well.' She asked smiling.  
  
'What, what I mean is, what I'm saying is.' Angel stammered, smiling at their behaviour.  
  
'Save it, I knew it took me a little longer to work it out than you did.'  
  
'A little?' he asked, ducking when he saw the look on her face. She grinned and pulled him into another passionate kiss.  
  
As Angel got into the kiss, Cordy pulled back.  
  
'Mmmhh?' Angel asked, wondering why she had stopped.  
  
'Aren't we meant to be following the ghost?' she asked.  
  
'Oh, yeah, job stuff, which way did she go?'  
  
'Down the corridor, come on.' She took his hand and they followed the ghost, whispering as they went.  
  
'Why do you think the ghost is haunting this old house?' Cordy asked as they went up a flight of stairs.  
  
'Usually ghosts haunt places because they have some form of unfinished business, something keeping them in this plain of existence.'  
  
'So if we follow her and find out what her business is, we can solve this case and therefore put the ghost to rest.' She said.  
  
'In theory.' He replied.  
  
They had kept a little distance between themselves and the ghost, not sure of what to expect, from what they could tell they were getting towards, what would be the final floor of the old house. They walked through numerous corridors; some Angel was sure, hadn't been used in years. However, they finally came to a stop outside of a wooden door.  
  
'Why has she stopped?' Cordy asked.  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
The ghost, then instead of passing through the door, removed a thin golden chain from around her neck. On the end hung a key, which she then paced in the lock and turned once. She opened the door and started walking up a small staircase.  
  
'Why did she unlock the door, she's a ghost, why not walk through it?' Cordy asked Angel, puzzlement evident on her face.  
  
'Because, I think there's something up there that she wants us to see.'  
  
Sure enough, the ghost reached the top of the stairs and glanced down at Angel and Cordy's wondering faces, then carried on.  
  
Angel climbed the stairs with Cordy safely behind him.  
  
'Stay behind close behind me.' He said to her and carried on up the staircase.  
  
When they reached the top, they held the candelabra higher and took in their surroundings.  
  
'The attic.' Cordy spoke up. 'In a haunted house, that's exactly where you want a ghost to lead you.'  
  
'What's that?' Angel asked, pointing to something on the floor. They both went nearer to get a better look, the ghost was nowhere insight.  
  
Crouching down in front of it, they found it to be a beautifully, hand crafted wooden chest. In their line of work, it was easy to tell what was hand crafted and what some magic shop was trying to sell to you at the same price.  
  
'Maybe, this is what she was trying to show us.'  
  
'It might well be. Now if only we had the..key.' he said as he saw that it was already placed in the lock.  
  
'Someone really wanted us to see this.' Cordy said as Angel turned the key and opened the chest.  
  
Inside, they found a number of portraits and letters. Cordelia reached in and pulled out a worn envelope. Inside was a portrait of a group of young people. Three of them, two male and one female looked to be related, brothers and sisters maybe. They were dressed in expensively lavish clothing, suggesting that they we're the owners of the house. The other two people however, where dressed in simple outfits the young woman looked to be the maid. She stood in front of the two brothers, while the young man stood at the side of the mistress of the house; he looked to be a stable hand. They all looked happy, so why, Cordelia was forced to ask herself was, what had happened to be the cause of this woman's sorrow, what was keeping her sprit within the walls of the house.  
  
'Hey Angel, take a look at this.' She said passing him the picture.  
  
He turned it over and noticed a date and a list of names.  
  
'1806, Charles, William, Anna, Emma and Thomas.'  
  
Looking at the picture, they noticed the ghost that they had followed, she stood next to the stable hand, who's name they now knew to be Thomas, that made her Emma, the maid Anna and the two brothers, Charles and William.  
  
'So our ghost has a name.' Cordy spoke up looking at the picture again.  
  
'Let's see if there's anything else in this chest we can use to help find out what happened.'  
  
They removed a few letters and papers from the top of the chest to reveal a bundle of material. They unravelled it and inside was a dress, very similar to that which the ghost was wearing. Cordelia picked it up and held it against her, as if to see if it would fit.  
  
'Look at this dress, isn't it amazing?' she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
'Looks like it's your size.' Angel said.  
  
'You don't think anyone would mind if I. tried it on?' she asked.  
  
'No one's around.' He stated.  
  
'But you have to do me a favour okay?'  
  
'What?' Angel asked dreading what she would ask.  
  
'Well, just so we, you know, get a feel for the case, you know, put ourselves in the position of the ghost, it might help us solve this thing.' Cordy babbled on.  
  
'Cordy?' he paused. 'What do you want me to do?'  
  
'Try this on?' she asked, holding up a man's outfit that wasn't as extravagant as her dress, but still was made with beautiful material.  
  
'You want me to dress the way I would have in the 1800's?' he asked, giving her a warm smile.  
  
'Please?' she asked.  
  
He paused. 'Okay.'  
  
'Thank you.' She said as she went behind a stack of boxes to get changed.  
  
She re-emerged some five minutes later, with the back of her dress undone.  
  
'Angel, can you help me with my.' she looked up and saw him dressed in the outfit she had given him. Wow, no wonder women were all over him back in those days, as well as now of course.  
  
'What do you think?' he asked.  
  
'Is wow a strong enough word? She asked. Smiling he looked up at her.  
  
'You, you look amazing.'  
  
'Why thank you kind sir.' She said as she did a little bow. Then remembering what she had asked him, she spoke up.  
  
'Can you, help me with my dress.' He smiled wickedly.  
  
Sighing she re addressed the question. 'Can you help me get my dress on?'  
  
'Spoil my fun.' He said as he started lacing up the back of the dress.  
  
'Wow, they really didn't go much on breathing back then huh?' she said.  
  
'Too tight?'  
  
'No it's okay, I just won't eat for awhile.' Chuckling he turned her around and they started to kiss. Suddenly the urge became overwhelming. It was as if they had been apart for hundreds of years. That this was somehow not allowed. Breaking apart from the kiss as the need for oxygen over came them, Cordy was the first to speak.  
  
'Thomas, what if he finds us?' she asked, fearing the answer to the question.  
  
'Hush dear Emma, he won't.' Angel answered. 


	3. Care To Grace Us With A Number?

Author: Cordy's Angel Title: Lost Loves Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: None Pairing: A/C F/G and F/W  
  
Summary: In a house where nothing is as it seems, can the Fang Gang solve the mystery before history starts repeating itself.  
  
Feedback: Buffy: Feedback? Willow: Yes Please!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them that privilege goes to Joss and David who get to work with them all day long! By the way if you are Joss or David or anyone connected with the show for that matter and like our ideas drop us a line the email addresses are up the top!  
  
Distribution: Again if you're connected with the show, you already know, addys at the top, everyone else, just ask we don't bite.  
  
Chapter Three: 'Care to grace us with a number.'  
  
Previously on 'Lost Loves.'  
  
'Maybe we should go look for Cordy and Angel.' Fred said, knowing she would be much happier when they were all together again.  
  
'I don't see why not, their rooms can't be far from here.' Wesley said as they each picked up a candelabra and exited the room.  
  
'Which way do we go?' asked Fred.  
  
'I say this way.' Gunn said pointing down the corridor.  
  
Agreeing they all made their way down the corridor and around the corner.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had been walking for what seemed a lifetime, and they still had no idea where they were, let alone Cordy and Angel. They had wandered around the corridors looking for the other two bedrooms and had come across them some half an hour later, however there was still no sign of their friends.  
  
'We've been walking around for ages, we can't find Cordy or Angel and we have no idea where we are. Are we even anywhere near our own rooms?' Fred asked as they shone the candelabra's around the darkened corridor.  
  
'Well, the only thing I can think of is maybe they went looking for us.' Wesley spoke up.  
  
'So what, we gonna just keep walkin' around til we bump into them?' asked Gunn.  
  
'Either that, or the ghost has gotten to them already and has lead them to some secret room that nobody knows about where nobody can find you and save you and there's no way out and they could be screaming for help right now and we wouldn't even be able to hear them because we.' Fred rambled on, frightening herself.  
  
'I think their fine, Angel's there he can protect him and Cordy, and besides I think we would have been able to hear them if they were screaming, you ask me, they're probably making out in one of these dark corridors.' Gunn said, Fred and Wesley both looked at him, shock evident on their faces.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
'Maybe we should just head downstairs, they could be waiting for us there.'  
  
'I think Wesley's right, we should wait for them downstairs.' Fred said as they all agreed.  
  
'Okay, but don't moan at me if we get down there and find the two of them necking on the couch.' Gunn replied, leading them down a flight of stairs.  
  
After about five minutes they found themselves making their way down the grand staircase and into the lobby.  
  
'Looks like this is it.' Gunn said as they made their way further into the room.  
  
'No Cordy or Angel though.' Fred said aloud.  
  
'Just a piano.' Wesley stated.  
  
'Hey, wonder if this old thing still works?' said Gunn as he approached the piano and took a seat.  
  
'Care to grace us with a number.' Wesley asked.  
  
'Oh, can you play Fur Elise, I love that song. I remember, one time when my mom and dad took me to see.' Fred rambled on, she stopped when she realised what she was doing. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to go on and on.'  
  
'Quiet alright Fred.' Wesley spoke up. He looked smugly at Gunn; they were constantly trying to win over Fred's affections, little to her knowledge.  
  
'Actually, I can only play one song.'  
  
'And that would be?' he asked, again smugly.  
  
'Mmm chp stks.' He whispered rather fast.  
  
'Sorry Gunn can you say that again?' Wesley said Grinning.  
  
'Chop Sticks!' Gunn said looking a little embarrassed.  
  
'That was the first song my mom taught me!' Fred said happily. Gunn looked to Wesley smiling as the grin was wiped from his face. One point a piece.  
  
'Well then, would you like to come sit and I'll play it for you?' Fred smiled and sat next to Gunn on the seat.  
  
'Okay, lets see if I can remember this.' He cracked his knuckles and then started to play.  
  
They were all so engrossed in the song that they didn't realise what had happened to them. One minute they were dressed in casual clothes listening to Gunn play Chop Sticks; the next was something completely different.  
  
'William, must you play Fur Elise over and over again, haven't you learnt any new songs?' asked Wesley, dressed in rather expensive clothing, much like Gunn.  
  
'Why yes Charles, I have, but fair Anna loves this song so.' He said glancing to the maid who was throwing logs onto the fire. She approached them both at the piano.  
  
'Master William, why not hear some of Master Charles's music. I hear that he has written some new work and I'm just dying to hear of it.' Anna spoke up.  
  
William stood up and Charles sat at the piano. He pulled the seat closer and got comfortable, then he started to play of his own composition, the music drifted upstairs to the ears of Emma and James. 


	4. Some Tea By The Fire

Author: Cordy's Angel Title: Lost Loves Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: None Pairing: A/C F/G and F/W  
  
Summary: In a house where nothing is as it seems, can the Fang Gang solve the mystery before history starts repeating itself.  
  
Feedback: Buffy: Feedback? Willow: Yes Please!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them that privilege goes to Joss and David who get to work with them all day long! By the way if you are Joss or David or anyone connected with the show for that matter and like our ideas drop us a line the email addresses are up the top!  
  
Distribution: Again if you're connected with the show, you already know, addys at the top, everyone else, just ask we don't bite.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: 'Some Tea By The Fire.'  
  
'Did you hear that?' asked James.  
  
'It's just my brothers trying to impress Anna.' Emma spoke up calming herself after their little adventure in the attic.  
  
'It sounds to me that Master Charles has been practicing. Another of his classics?'  
  
'Yes, another classic, all in the works. Come, we had better put in an appearance, Charles and William will be wondering of my whereabouts.'  
  
Making sure they looked presentable after what had just happened between the two of them, they descended the stairs and made their way to the lobby.  
  
Standing upon her arrival, William and Charles greeted their sister and she bowed her thanks. James stood next to Anna awaiting any instructions from their masters and mistress.  
  
'Dear Emma, where have you been?' asked Charles.  
  
'I was up in my room, I was feeling a little tired, so I went and lay down.'  
  
'But you are well now?' asked William.  
  
'Yes, thank you.'  
  
'Then how about we have some tea by the fire?' asked Charles.  
  
'That would be splendid, Anna would you like to help?' asked William.  
  
This house was not like any of its kind, the servants; James and Anna were treated as if they were almost family. They did most of the work around the house, however they did eat and live within it and spent time with Emma, Charles and William.  
  
'Of course Master William.' She said as she followed the two men into the kitchen.  
  
'Poor Anna, she has no idea how they feel about her, although it's plain enough for anyone to see.' James said turning to Emma.  
  
'It certainly is.' She said staring into the fire, the warm amber light colouring her face as the flames danced about in the fireplace. A lock of curly brown hair hung down into her face. James stared at her, his eyes full of love. The fire the only light in the room as it was already night outside.  
  
He walked up behind her and encircled his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder gazing into the fire.  
  
'What if they find us together?' Emma asked.  
  
James smiled and planted kisses along her neck. The next thing they heard was the rattle of the tea tray, they turned and separated in time to see Anna, Charles and William appear from the kitchen. Placing the tray on a small near by table they sat and poured the tea.  
  
'James, let us hear of your music.' William asked.  
  
James bowed his head. 'Of course Master William, I would be honoured.'  
  
He took a seat and started to play while the others sat and drank their tea.  
  
The lobby was quiet all for the piano and the crackling of the log fire, everyone sat and listen to music, gazing into the fire, taking in its glow. It was then that the grandfather clock chimed, signalling the hour of eleven. By the final chime the occupants of the lobby looked around, wondering how they had gotten there. The music continued.  
  
'Cordy!' Fred exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and hugging Cordy fiercely.  
  
'We thought we lost you.' Said Wesley as he and Gunn joined Fred and Cordy. They all looked down to find themselves still wearing the outfits they had back in 1806.  
  
'Where's Angel?' Gunn asked, they all turned to the piano, where Angel sat still playing.  
  
Cordelia approached him. 'Angel?'  
  
'Yeah?' he asked not looking up from the piano keys, suddenly, realizing he was Angel again he stopped and looked up at them.  
  
Grinning at him Cordy spoke first. 'I didn't know you could play.'  
  
'Just, a, little something I picked up, you know.'  
  
Fred suddenly asked. 'Oh, can you play Fur Elise, I love that song, I remember, one time when.'  
  
'Fred!' all four of them yelled.  
  
'Sorry.' She said sheepishly.  
  
'What happened?' Gunn asked.  
  
'I believe we were possessed by ghosts.' Wesley stated.  
  
'You think?' Cordy asked a little sarcastically.  
  
'Why would the ghosts possess us?' Fred asked.  
  
'So we could live out their past.' Angel said standing.  
  
'Of course.' Wesley exclaimed. 'We were possessed so we would act out what, eventually would kill them and lead to the answer to the question, why are the ghosts haunting this house?'  
  
'But if we act out how they died, wouldn't that mean that we die?' Cordy asked. Everyone displayed a look of shock, as what Cordy had said began to sink in.  
  
'We have to find out how they died and why they are haunting this house, before.' Angel paused.  
  
'Before history starts to repeat itself.' Cordy finished.  
  
'What's the plan?' Gunn asked, wanting to solve this case and leave as soon as possible.  
  
'Right.' Said Wesley, taking charge. 'We split up and look for the ghosts, that way we have a better chance of finding them. Maybe by finding them, they might lead us to some clues.'  
  
'Oh.' Said Cordy remembering. 'Angel and me followed the ghost up into the attic before we were possessed. Yeah, she really wanted us to follow her.'  
  
'How so?' he asked.  
  
'Well the door to the attic was locked, and instead of 'I'm a ghost, so I'm just gonna float on through' she had this key on a necklace and unlocked the door and left it open for us to follow.'  
  
'Extraordinary.' Wesley replied.  
  
'We followed her up the stairs but when we got there, she was gone. There was just this trunk on the floor, it was locked but the key was there.' Angel finished.  
  
'What did you guys find?' asked Fred.  
  
'Letters, these clothes.' Cordy said as she held onto her dress and let go for empathise. 'And a picture, of five people, the owners and two servants, they looked pretty happy.'  
  
'What did the letters contain?' Wesley asked.  
  
'We didn't have a chance to look, we were kinda possessed.' Said Cordy. 'I think it had something to do with her and James, the servant, there was something going on between the two of them.'  
  
'Maybe the first thing we should do is take a look at those letters, they may give us something to work with.' They all agreed.  
  
'I still think we should split up, cover more ground that way.' Gunn replied.  
  
'Yes, right Angel, you and Cordy make your back to the attic and search through the letters and keep an eye out for the ghosts. Myself, Fred and Gunn will start a downstairs search, there must be a study of some sorts around here somewhere. We'll meet back here in an hour to touch base.' 


	5. Which Way Do We Go?

Author: Cordy's Angel Title: Lost Loves Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: None Pairing: A/C F/G and F/W  
  
Summary: In a house where nothing is as it seems, can the Fang Gang solve the mystery before history starts repeating itself.  
  
Feedback: Buffy: Feedback? Willow: Yes Please!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them that privilege goes to Joss and David who get to work with them all day long! By the way if you are Joss or David or anyone connected with the show for that matter and like our ideas drop us a line the email addresses are up the top!  
  
Distribution: Again if you're connected with the show, you already know, addys at the top, everyone else, just ask we don't bite.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Which Way Do We Go?  
  
  
  
Previously on 'Lost Loves.'  
  
'Maybe the first thing we should do is take a look at those letters, they may give us something to work with.' They all agreed.  
  
'I still think we should split up, cover more ground that way.' Gunn replied.  
  
'Yes, right Angel, you and Cordy make your way back to the attic and search through the letters, and keep an eye out for the ghosts. Myself, Fred and Gunn will start a downstairs search, there must be a study of some sorts around here somewhere. We'll meet back here in an hour to touch base.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Cordelia and Angel headed towards the grand staircase, candelabra in hand. They turned back towards the group when Wesley spoke up.  
  
'Be careful, we don't know what these ghosts are after.'  
  
Giving a small smile, Cordy replied. 'We will.' And they carried on up the stairs.  
  
When they had reached the corridor they stopped and looked around.  
  
'Which way do we go?' asked Cordy, looking up and down the corridor.  
  
'Well I'm guessing either way, a big house like this, there must be more than one way to get to the attic.'  
  
'So do we go left or right?' she asked, glancing up at him.  
  
He looked in both directions and then back at Cordy.  
  
'Right.'  
  
'Right we go right or right we go left?' she asked confused.  
  
'What?' Angel asked, she was going to continue her confusing questioning again when he stopped her.  
  
'We go right.'  
  
'Okay, right it is.' She said looking down the dark corridor. Her hand found Angel's and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled, lifting her hand to his mouth, he planted a kiss and she relaxed a little.  
  
'Remember what I said before, I won't let anything bad happen to you.'  
  
'I know.' She said quietly, with a small smile.  
  
Carrying the candelabra, they lit their way as they went deeper into the house.  
  
When they reached the end of the next corridor they stopped.  
  
'Do we have any idea where we are?' she asked.  
  
'We can't be that far from the attic, as long as we keep ascending we'll find it.'  
  
It was at that moment that the ghost of Emma passed through the wall right in front of them.  
  
'Whoa!' Cordelia jumped, Angel a little caught off guard himself.  
  
'A slight understatement.' He replied as they both caught their breath. Even if Angel didn't need to breathe, he still found it oddly calming.  
  
Never taking their eyes off the ghost, Cordy whispered.  
  
'Why is she staring at us?'  
  
'Maybe, because we're staring at her.'  
  
'Oh.' With that the ghost walked away, and came to a stop outside of a set of double doors. She waved at them to follow, then disappeared through it.  
  
'We should follow her, maybe what she wants us to see will help us solve this case.' Cordy whispered.  
  
'Okay, but stay behind me.' He replied, taking a hold of the candelabra and approaching the door.  
  
He paused before opening it, looking back over his shoulder at Cordy, smiling reassuringly.  
  
'You ready?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah.' With that he carefully turned the door handle and slowly pushed it open. Peering in, the only light in the room, apart from their candles, came from the full moon, shining in through the glass-panelled windows.  
  
From what they could see, all of the furniture in the room was covered with enormous white dustsheets. Still hand in hand they crossed the threshold.  
  
Soon the room was full of daylight and they we're standing in front of a middle aged couple.  
  
'Emma my dear, this marriage must go ahead as planned.' The woman spoke up.  
  
'But mother, I do not wish to marry someone, with whom I do not love.' Emma argued.  
  
'But he loves you.'  
  
'That is not love, that is obsession; he wants what he cannot have. He cares only for himself.'  
  
'George tell her.' The woman said turning to the man behind her.  
  
'All your mother is trying to say is, give it time. I'm sure once you and Harry are married you will feel differently.'  
  
'But father.'  
  
'I don't want to hear any more on the matter. Harry will be here shortly and we can celebrate your engagement.  
  
Emma looked down at the floor, her expression sad, as if she hadn't a friend in the world.  
  
'Look darling, you know how important it is that our families join together. Harry has a lot to offer you and his father being the pivotal figure that he is.'  
  
'That's why you want me to marry, because of money? Is that all you care about? What about my happiness?'  
  
At that moment Harry entered the room, George went over to greet him. Meanwhile, Emma's mother approached her and whispered.  
  
'This wedding shall go ahead as planned, and you will be happy about it.'  
  
She walked away to greet Harry, leaving Emma to stand alone, and wonder how she could ever love someone like him. And every time she got the same answer, she couldn't. He was an uncaring man, he did what ever it would take to get what he wanted, and he didn't care who suffered for it. How could she love him, when the only person she loved, the only person she wanted to be with, was James. From the distance of her thoughts she could hear them talking.  
  
'George, Elizabeth, how wonderful to see you both again.' He said shaking hands with her father and planting a kiss on her mother's out stretched hand.  
  
'Why thank you.' She replied.  
  
'Are you visiting long?' he asked her parents.  
  
'Just a few days, you know we don't like to leave the house so unattended for long.' George spoke up.  
  
'Emma dear, are you not going to welcome Harry?' he mother asked.  
  
'I'm not feeling at all well; I'm going to go lie down. Excuse me.' She said as she made her way out of the room as quickly as possible.  
  
She ran down the grand staircase and right out the front door, heading to the stables.  
  
James was placing fresh hay in the horse's stalls, when he heard the sound of Emma running towards him in tears. She embraced him fiercely and wept heavily.  
  
'Emma, what's wrong?' he asked her.  
  
'My parents are forcing me to marry. I don't want to marry him, he's heartless, callous and selfish, and I want nothing to do with him.' She said between sobs.  
  
'Who?' he asked, still hugging her tightly.  
  
'Harry.' She wailed, as another rush of tears over came her.  
  
'Sshhhh, it's going to be all right; I won't let them take you away from me. We'll find a way, we'll be alright.' He said rocking her slowly back and forth calming her. 'I won't let them take you away from me.' And they sat on the hay-covered floor tight in each other's embrace. 


	6. How Do We Know If We Haven't Already Fou...

Author: Cordy's Angel Title: Lost Loves Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: None Pairing: A/C F/G and F/W  
  
Summary: In a house where nothing is as it seems, can the Fang Gang solve the mystery before history starts repeating itself?  
  
Feedback: Buffy: Feedback? Willow: Yes Please!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them that privilege goes to Joss and David who get to work with them all day long! By the way if you are Joss or David or anyone connected with the show for that matter and like our ideas drop us a line the email addresses are up the top!  
  
Distribution: Again if you're connected with the show, you already know, addys at the top, everyone else, just ask we don't bite.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this one took so long guys, I've just got back from a two week holiday and I have tones of college work to catch up with, so bare with me and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, PLEASE, read and review, you guys are great at it. Hugs angeliccordy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: How Do We Know If We Haven't Already Found It?  
  
  
  
'Wes man, what are we looking for?' asked Gunn confused. They had managed to locate a study; it was behind the music room that they had happened across half an hour ago, and they were now searching, for what, Gunn had no idea.  
  
'It would help to know what we're looking for, otherwise, how do we know if we haven't already found it?' Fred questioned, as she stopped rummaging through a drawer.  
  
'I'm not entirely sure myself. Maybe we can find some information about the house, who built it and when. It might help lead us to what happened in this house so many years ago.'  
  
'You mean like a newspaper article?' Asked Gunn, opening a leather bound book he had pulled from the bookshelf.  
  
'Well, yes, it may help.'  
  
'How about a whole book of them?' he said as he held the book open to show them.  
  
'Well that would be a lot more helpful.' He replied as they all gathered around the book as Gunn handed it over to Wesley.  
  
'Look at the dates on these articles, they go back as far as 1806.' Said Fred glancing over the book.  
  
'It appears that Emma, the ghost we keep running into, was engaged. To a wealthy man, named Harry. It says his family owned the largest estate in Carlisle, they were also the richest. Harry's father was somewhat of an important man. Not only was he related to royalty, he, for the most part ran the town. Any major decisions were to be made by him.'  
  
'So maybe we should try and find out what we can about Harry.' Fred suggested.  
  
'These boxes ain't going anywhere, I don't know about you guys, but I sure could go for something to eat.' Gunn replied.  
  
'Me too.'  
  
'Your right, I'm sure we can find something eat in the kitchen. What else did Cordy pack in that ice box as well as Angel's blood supply?'  
  
'I dunno, but I got a stash of chips in my bag.'  
  
'Good.' Fred squeaked, as they made their way to the kitchen.  
  
Wesley and Gunn were talking between themselves about what else they could rustle up in the kitchen, when Fred heard a noise behind her. She stopped and turned around, holding her candelabra high, but she noticed it was only the cracking of the log fire.  
  
'I thought I heard something, just the fire.' She said as she turned around to face Wesley and Gunn, she paused, however, when she realised they were no longer there.  
  
'Ah guys?' she called out. Hearing their voices in the kitchen she ran in.  
  
However, when she crossed the threshold, she found Wesley and Gunn arguing, only it wasn't Wesley and Gunn anymore.  
  
'Charles I have already something planned for today, you must await your turn.'  
  
'William has it escaped your attention that today, is my day to be spending with her.'  
  
'Its my turn.'  
  
'No it's not.'  
  
'Yes it is.'  
  
'No its no.'  
  
'What seems to be the problem?' Anna asked approaching the pair.  
  
'Why Anna, there is no problem, right William?'  
  
'Of course there is no problem.' He replied and they both smiled at her.  
  
'I was just telling William here that today, I have a picnic planned for you and I.'  
  
'Why, I'd love to join you.' She said smiling, a little shyly.  
  
Charles turned to William and stuck his tongue out, which he managed to do without Anna seeing.  
  
'And I was just telling Charles, that I am taking you into town this very evening.'  
  
'Really?' she asked surprise. It wasn't every night that they ventured into the small town. It wasn't that often that they went into the town at all, but what she had seen of it, she had liked.  
  
This time it was William's turn to stick his tongue out. Turning to the picnic basket beside him, he picked it up and linked his arm with hers.  
  
'Shall we go?' he asked and she nodded, they left the kitchen and William behind them.  
  
Charles had picked a nice spot in the large woodland area that sat on the estate. They sat upon a blanket in an area full of bluebells, the birds sang in the trees and the sun shone down through the leaves. They sat talking and laughing and settled down to the picnic he had previously made. Afterwards they went for a walk around the grounds and ended the afternoon with a horse and carriage ride around the town.  
  
She thanked him for the wonderful afternoon and made her way upstairs. It was then that William walked into the room.  
  
'Did Anna enjoy herself?' he asked.  
  
'She did, very much indeed. I think you will find it hard to top the day she has had with me.'  
  
'Fear not, she shall enjoy herself tonight.' He said and left the room.  
  
Two hours later they were ready to leave. They had the horse and carriage awaiting them outside of the house, which then took them into town. William had taken her to have a meal and they had met up with some friends. Then on their way back home William had taken her to sit by the lake in the moonlight where they had talked. It began to get late so they made their way back to the house.  
  
She thanked him and made her way upstairs, turning in for the night.  
  
This time, it was Charles who appeared out of nowhere.  
  
'The evening wasn't too boring for her was it?'  
  
'Not as boring as your picnic.' He said turning to Charles.  
  
'It was not boring she said that she enjoyed herself.'  
  
'She said the same to me.' William replied. They looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
'Tea?' Charles asked.  
  
'Why not.' They made the tea and sat in front of the fireplace, wondering how they had both managed to fall for the same woman. It was then that they started to laugh at the irony. 


	7. Spirits In Time, Were Trapped In This Ro...

Author: Cordy's Angel  
  
Title: Lost Loves  
  
Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Pairing: A/C F/G and F/W  
  
Summary: In a house where nothing is as it seems, can the Fang Gang solve the mystery before history starts repeating itself?  
  
Feedback: Buffy: Feedback? Willow: Yes Please!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them that privilege goes to Joss and David who get to work with them all day long! By the way if you are Joss or David or anyone connected with the show for that matter and like our ideas drop us a line the email addresses are up the top!  
  
Distribution: Again if you're connected with the show, you already know, addys at the top, everyone else, just ask we don't bite.  
  
Chapter 7: Spirits In time, Were Trapped In This Room, They Possessed Us  
  
  
  
Previously on 'Lost Loves'  
  
'Emma, what's wrong?' he asked her.  
  
'My parents are forcing me to marry. I don't want to marry him, he's heartless, callous and selfish, and I want nothing to do with him.' She said between sobs.  
  
'Who?' he asked, still hugging her tightly.  
  
'Harry.' She wailed, as another rush of tears over came her.  
  
'Sshhhh, it's going to be all right; I won't let them take you away from me. We'll find a way, we'll be alright.' He said rocking her slowly back and forth calming her. 'I won't let them take you away from me.' And they sat on the hay-covered floor tight in each other's embrace.  
  
****************  
  
'Yes, right Angel, you and Cordy make your way back to the attic and search through the letters, and keep an eye out for the ghosts. Myself, Fred and Gunn will start a downstairs search; there must be a study of some sorts around here somewhere. We'll meet back here in an hour to touch base.' ******************  
  
  
  
  
  
'Spirits in time, were trapped in this room, they possessed us '  
  
They sat in each other's embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Rocking slowly back and forth easing the sorrow that lay within. Their eyes tightly shut, blocking out the world and all who would disturb them. No longer was she crying, the only sound to be heard was her sniffles that came every few minutes, her eyes red and raw from crying and his shirt wet with her tears. The grandfather clock in the room chimed the passing of one hour and the beginning of another. She slowly opened her eyes, gazing around the darkened room; they sat in the light of the moon, which cast hollow shadows in the corners leaving things uncertain. He opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, he could hear her heartbeat. She pulled away to look into his eyes; he was the first to speak.  
  
'Are you okay?' he asked quietly. She nodded.  
  
'I think so.' She replied just above a whisper, the quietness of the situation not completely gone. 'What happened?'  
  
'Sprits in time, were trapped in this room, they possessed us.'  
  
'At least we know what was happening with Emma and James. She was being forced to marry.'  
  
'I have a feeling that this new information might just help us solve this case.'  
  
She glanced up at the clock that stood behind him.  
  
'We should be heading back to the others, we're suppose to touch base and let them know what we've found.' She said trying to stand with very little luck.  
  
He got up and helped her, they both stretched, they had been sitting on the floor for at least the last half an hour and their joints were starting to ache.  
  
'Yeah, I wonder if Wes and the guys found anymore clues?'  
  
'Who knows, they may have found something.' She said picking up the candelabra; she gazed at the slowly diminishing candles. 'And it looks like we're gonna need some more light.'  
  
'There should be some more downstairs, we can restock before we set out again.' He said as he took her hand and they made their way downstairs.  
  
'Ah hum.' Fred coughed as she gazed down on the two sleeping figures on the couch in front of the fire in the lobby.  
  
'Ahh, Angel Investigations, we help the helpless.' Wesley said as he bolted up from his sleep.  
  
'Five more minutes.' Gunn grumbled as he turned over.  
  
'Ahh Fred.' Wesley said rearranging his glasses that had fallen down his nose.  
  
'Fred?' Gunn asked, suddenly wide-awake.  
  
'Have you guys seen Cordy or Angel?' she asked as she sat down between the two of them.  
  
'Ahh, no, not as of yet.' Wesley replied.  
  
'Yeah, cause I'm sure you had a great view from where you were sitting.' Gunn said sarcastically.  
  
Wesley gave him a look.  
  
'I would have been able to have heard them coming, at least I would have if I could have heard anything over your incessant snoring.'  
  
'Guys.' Fred spoke up.  
  
'Sorry.' They said in unison.  
  
They all turned when the heard Cordy and Angel enter the lobby.  
  
'Hey guys, find anything?' Cordy asked.  
  
'Yeah, you?' Gunn replied.  
  
'Oh yeah.' She responded.  
  
'Really, why don't you take a seat and we can discuss it further.' Wesley said motioning to the couch.  
  
Glad for the warmth, Cordy took a seat beside the fireplace along with Fred, as Angel sat with Wesley and Gunn.  
  
'So, what did y'all find?' Fred asked, her Texan accent shining through.  
  
'Well we were on our way to the attic, to take a look at those letters, and Emma, the ghost passed through the wall right in front of us.' Cordy started.  
  
'We followed her through the door to the next room where we were possessed again.' Angel finished.  
  
'Man, what is it with you guys and possession?' Gunn asked.  
  
'Just lucky I guess.' Cordy replied a little sarcastically.  
  
'Anyway,' he continued. 'When we walked into the room we were Emma and James. She was talking to her parents who were visiting for a few days, it turns out they were forcing her to marry.'  
  
'That's terrible.' Fred exclaimed.  
  
'So this guy, Harry, his parents were really important and rich and her parents wanted her to marry him because of this. Anyway, she storms out of the room after making her excuses and goes to find James.' Cordy said filling in the blanks.  
  
'They talk about it, after she stops crying, and he promises her that they'll never take her away from him.'  
  
'I'll say, that makes more sense as to what we've found.' Wesley replied, removing his glasses, cleaning them then placing them back on his nose.  
  
'What did you find?' Angel asked.  
  
'Gunn found some old newspaper clippings of the marriage that was to take place between Harry and Emma.' He replied.  
  
'We would have found out a lot more, if we hadn't been possessed ourselves.' Fred explained.  
  
'Really, what happened to you guys?' Cordy asked looking over at them.  
  
'Ahh, nothing that would help.' Wesley said nervously.  
  
'Nope, nothing that we don't already know.' Said Gunn in the same manner.  
  
'I don't know bout y'all, but I'm so tired.' Fred yawned.  
  
'Me too, can we turn in for the night?' yawned Cordy, it was catching. Soon everyone was yawning.  
  
'I think it best we do, we can start fresh tomorrow, come at it with a clear head.' Wesley replied standing.  
  
'We need some more candles, do you know where they are?' Cordy asked.  
  
'I think I remember seeing them on the kitchen sideboard.' Gunn replied.  
  
'Thanks, anyone else?'  
  
'Yeah, we could do with some more.' He replied.  
  
They found the candles and some matches and said their goodnights. Heading on upstairs each turning into their respective rooms.  
  
Not five minutes in the bed, Angel's bedroom door was slowly pushed opened. He could tell it was her before she even entered the room.  
  
'Angel?'  
  
'Yeah Cordy?'  
  
'Can I stay in here tonight?'  
  
'Why are you scared?' he said grinning.  
  
'No.maybe a little, I mean phantom Dennis is different, for one he doesn't try to possess me at all hours of the night.'  
  
He pulled back the blankets. 'Climb in.'  
  
'Thank you.' She replied as she snuggled down into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
'G'night Angel.' She yawned closing her eyes.  
  
'G'night Cordy.' 


	8. We Have A Plan

Author: Cordy's Angel  
  
Title: Lost Loves  
  
Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Pairing: A/C F/G and F/W   
  
Summary: In a house where nothing is as it seems, can the Fang Gang solve the mystery before history starts repeating itself?   
  
Feedback: Buffy: Feedback? Willow: Yes Please!   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them that privilege goes to Joss and David who get to work with them all day long! By the way if you are Joss or David or anyone connected with the show for that matter and like our ideas drop us a line the email addresses are up the top!   
  
Distribution: Again if you're connected with the show, you already know, addys at the top, everyone else, just ask we don't bite.   
  
Chapter 8: We Have A Plan   
  
At first everything was a blur, all she could see were bright lights of colour, and after blinking a few times, her eyes cleared. She found herself back in the stables in James' embrace, she felt safe. They pulled apart and took a seat on a bale of hay.   
  
'I will leave tomorrow morning.' She said just above a whisper, glancing around, making sure no one was eavesdropping.   
  
'What will you tell them?' he asked her.   
  
'I will agree to the marriage, I will tell them that I need to visit Kathryn, as she will make the dress.'   
  
'Are you sure that she will let us stay with her?'   
  
'She is one of my dearest friends, I have known her for years, I am sure that she would be more than willing to help.' She said taking his hand in hers.   
  
'I'd better get the horses ready for the journey.' He replied.   
  
'And I had best tell my parents the news.' She said near tears.   
  
'Emma.' He said taking her into his embrace. 'This wedding is not going to go ahead, we have a plan, and it's all going to work out, you'll see. Tomorrow I will take you to see Kathryn.'   
  
'Your right.' She replied drying her eyes.   
  
There was a flash of white light, and she was inside the house again, with her parents. They were happy and were starting the celebrations, so, Cordelia thought; Emma must have given them the good news.   
  
She approached her parents.   
  
'Mother, Father, I will leave tomorrow morning to visit Kathryn, as she is the best dressmaker I know.'   
  
'You are going alone?' Harry asked.   
  
'No, James will accompany me.' She replied, hoping that she was not giving anything away.  
  
'James, that stable hand? Are you sure that you would not rather I came with you?' he asked.   
  
'No, it will be fine, he is driving the horse and carriage, there is no need for anyone else to be bothered.' She then added before he could complain. 'You all have the wedding to prepare for.' Smiling at her he encircled his arm around her waist, holding her to him for a brief moment before letting go.   
  
Her mother approached Harry and drew him off side.   
  
'Harry you must tell me of this wonderful setting for the wedding.' she trailed off as they left Emma alone to speak with her father.   
  
'I am delighted that you have changed your mind about Harry. Don't worry, you have all the time in the world to get to know one another.' He smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead and went to converse with Harry and Elizabeth.   
  
Harry soon excused himself from the celebrations, saying that there was a matter of great importance that he needed to attend to, and he would soon return. Meanwhile, Emma went in search of William, Charles and Anna, there was something that she need to discuss with them.   
  
Harry had returned home, he needed to collect the wedding ring that he was to give to Emma. It had been passed down through generations, and when the time arouse, they would pass it on to their own child. Retrieving it from its safe hidden place he made his return to Emma's estate.   
  
Hearing his name mentioned, he stopped and listened outside of the slightly ajar door.   
  
'Harry doesn't know and he can never know.' Emma spoke.   
  
'We won't tell him.' Anna replied. 'I'm sure going to miss you.'   
  
'As shall I.' Charles added.   
  
'We all will.' Furthered William.   
  
'When will you and James leave?' Anna asked.   
  
'Tomorrow morning, early, we are leading them to believe that we are visiting Kathryn to arrange the wedding dress, but by the time they realise that we're not coming back, we shall be long gone.'   
  
Harry's expression grew into utter despair, which was then overtaken by his anger. No one would make a fool of him; he always got what he wanted. And this time was to be no different.   
  
Cordelia tossed and turned in her sleep, aware that something was about to happen, that would not lead to a happy ending. 


End file.
